dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Seo In Guk
Perfil * Nombre: Seo In Guk / 서인국 *'Profesión:' Cantante y Actor *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Ulsan, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 1.80 cm *'Peso:' 68 kg *'Tipo de Sangre:' B *'Signo zodiacal:' Escorpio *'Agencia:' **'Corea:' Jelly Fish Entertainment (Misma que Sung Si Kyung, VIXX, Park Hyo Shin, Lee Seok Hun). **'Japón:' Irving Entertainment /Nippon Crown Biografía Seo In Guk proviene de una familia pobre de Ulsan, quienes recogían materiales reciclables para ganarse la vida. Su sueño de convertirse en cantante empezó cuando él tenía 10 años, después de escuchar al cantante de rock Kim Jung Min. Siendo un muchacho tímido, el joven Guk descubrió su talento para los escenarios en las reuniones familiares y eventos escolares. Estudió música aplicada en la Universidad de Daebul, y finalmente comenzó a audicionar para algunas de las mayores agencias de entretenimiento. Realizó su debut como cantante en el año 2009, tras haber ganado el concurso Superstar K de Mnet, mientras que su debut como actor fue en 2012 con un pequeño papel en Love Rain, logrando obtener su primer protagónico más tarde ese año con el drama Respond 1997. Dramas *The King's Face (KBS2, 2014) *King of High School Life Conduct (tvN, 2014) *What Kind of Goodbye (Dramacube, 2014) *Respond 1994 (tvN, 2013) Cameo ''Ep 16 y 17 *Master's Sun (SBS,2013) *Rascal Sons (MBC, 2012) *Respond 1997 (tvN, 2012) *Love Rides the Rain (KBS, 2012) Temas para Dramas *''Finding Myself tema para King of High School Life Conduct (2014) *''No Matter What'' tema para Master's Sun (2013) *''Just The Way We Love'' (ft. Eun Ji) tema para Respond 1997 (2012) *''All For You'' (ft. Eun Ji) tema para Respond 1997 (2012) *''Fate (Like a Fool)'' tema para Love Rides the Rain (2012) Películas *Wild Dog (2014) *No Breathing (2013) Programas de TV *Running Man (SBS, 2014) *Hwasin Controller of the Heart (SBS, 2013) Ep 13 *Happy Together (KBS, 2013) *Mamma Mia! (KBS, 2013) MC especial Ep 7:"The Sons Over Flowers Special" ''y Ep 32:"I want to live with my grown-up daughter vs I do not" '' *I Live Alone (MBC, 2013) *Let's Go Dream Team (KBS, 2011) *Oh My School (SBS, Ep 24, 25, 26) *Superstar K (Mnet, 2009) Musicales *Gwanghwamun Love Song (2012) Anuncios *'2014:' Isenberg (Con Park Min Young) *'2011:' UNIONBAY (Con IU) Colaboraciones *''Loved You'' - ft. Zia *''Christmas Time'' - ft. Lisa, Altair, Hyung, Bekha, Brian *''Christmas to all'' - ft. Sung Si Kyung, Brian, Bekha *''Nagging ''- IU ft. Seulong (Presentación en vivo de Music Bank, sustituyendo a Seulong) *''Let's Go'' - ft G-20 *''Winter Confession'' - Sung Si Kyung, Park Hyo Shin, VIXX Videos Musicales *Im Chang Jung - Shall we Dance * Phone - "Pick Up The Phone" (2013) *Swings - "Would You?" (2013) *K.Will - "Please Don't" (이러지마 제발) (2012) Discografía Corea Mini Álbum ''Single Single Especial 'Japón' Album Single Mini Álbum Premios *'2009 Cyword Digital Music Award:' Novato del año por ''Calling '' * '''2012 5th Korea Drama Awards: '''Mejor Pareja (con Jung Eun Ji) por Respond 1997 * '''2012 5th Korea Drama Awards: '''Mejor Actor Revelación por Respond 1997 * '''2012 Style Icon Awards: '''TOP 10 "''Iconos con estilo" (con Jung Eun Ji) por Respond 1997 * 2012 1st DramaFever Awards: 'Mejor Beso (con Jung Eun Ji) por Respond 1997 * '''2012 1st DramaFever Awards: '''Mejor Pareja No Destinada a Estar (con Hoya) por Respond 1997 * '''2012 1st K-Drama Star Awards: '''Estrella Prometedora por Respond 1997 * '''2012 1st K-Drama Star Awards: '''Mejor pareja (con Jung Eun Ji) por Respond 1997 * '''2012 1st K-Drama Star Awards: '''Mejor OST (con Jung Eun Ji) por ''All for you (Respond 1997) * '2012 14th Mnet Asian Music Awards: '''Mejor OST (con Jung Eun Ji) por ''All for you (Respond 1997) * '2012 4th Melon Music Awards: '''Mejor OST (con Jung Eun Ji) por ''All for you (Respond 1997) * '2013 2nd Gaon Chart K-Pop Chards Awards: '''Canción del Año - Septiembre (con Jung Eun Ji) por ''All for you * '2013 SBS Drama Awards: '''Nueva Estrella por Master's Sun * '''2014 3rd Gaon Chart K-Pop Awards: '''Artista del Año - Diciembre (con Zia) por ''Loved You Curiosidades *'''Educación: '''Universidad Daebul (Música Aplicada) * '''Debut en Japón: 24 de abril 2013 * Hobbies: Componer, videojuegos y sobre todo, comer. * Fobia: 'A la oscuridad. * Explicó que le gustaría una chica carismática y muy sabia (que le guste leer libros), y que sea alta. * Declaró que le gustaría casarse joven. * Ji Yeon de T-ara participó con él en su MV de ''Shake It Up. * Le gustan mucho los deportes, en especial el fútbol, también le gusta leer y de vez en cuando mencionar en Twitter a Jang Geun Suk. * Tiene una gran amistad con la actriz Goo Hye Sun. De hecho, en With Laughter or With Tears ''contó con su colaboración, tanto en escritura como en el MV. * Se dice que mientras filmaban Reply 1997, realmente le gustaba su co-protagonista Jung Eunji. * Eligió a Yoona de Girls' Generation sobre Eunji en el programa "Kiss the Radio". * A Hyorin de Sistar le llama "Sexy Hyorin". * Escogió a Sistar sobre A Pink. * En el programa Mamma Mia!, descubrió que sus padres lo tuvieron antes de casarse y a los pocos días de conocerse. * Tiene medalla de plata en Hapkido. Practicó también Wrestling, Boxeo y Artes Marciales Mixtas. * Tiene un gran parecido con Yook Sung Jae de BTOB y con N de VIXX. Él y N lo afirmaron sacándose una selca juntos, haciendo creer a la audencia que ellos podrían ser hermanos. * Durante una audición le dijeron que debía bajar de peso. Eso le afectó mucho y comenzó a obsesionarse con ello: "Me obsesioné con mi peso, por lo que cada cosa que comía iba corriendo al baño para vomitarlo y así no ganar peso", pero esto no fue bueno para él ya que desarrolló bulimia. Recibió tratamiento, logrando recuperar su peso y de esa forma aprendió a comer más sano y a ejercitarse como se debe. * Ha recibido buenas críticas porque no tiene reparo en realizar escenas de besos. * En una entrevista declaró que sentia envidia del cuerpo de Lee Jong Suk. * Es muy bueno en la actuación, sobre todo cuando se trata de llorar. * Tiene un gran parecido con K.Will. * Sufrio una segunda lesión en el set de grabación Enlaces *Phone - ''Pick Up The Phone *K.Will - Please Don't (이러지마 제발) *Fan Cafe Oficial (Daum) * Pagina Oficial Corea * Pagina Oficial Japon * Perfil (naver) * Perfil (daum) * Twitter Oficial * HanCinema Galería Videografía '''Corea thumb|left|295px|Seo In Guk - Call thumb|right|295px|Seo In Guk - Love U 'Japón' thumb|left|300 px|Seo In Guk- Fly Away thumb|right|300 px|Seo In Guk - Everlasting Love Categoría:Jelly Fish Entertainment Categoría:JCantante Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KActor Categoría:KSolista